Descubriendo la verdad
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: Cómo Pansy descubre que la han cambiado, ¿por quién? esa es la pregunta que la carcome y no la deja pensar hasta que ella misma lo descubra...


_**Descubriendo la verdad**_

_**Es un mini – fic, sobre como nuestra odiosa Pansy Parkinson, se da cuenta que Draco la ha cambiado por una asquerosa…la pregunta es ¿por quien? ella no descansara hasta saber de quien se trata…**_

**Todos saben que Draco ha estado actuando de forma extraña, sale a diario por las noches, en el día se muestra distante e incluso cansado y ojeroso**

**Sin más, decidida, Pansy lo cuestiona a la hora de la comida**

**Se ha sentado justo enfrente de él**

**-Amor…. ¿que pasa? casi te duermes en la clase de Snape dijo Pansy poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco**

**El rubio dirige una fría mirada a la mano de Pansy antes de retirar la suya, esto no pasa por inadvertido de las miradas curiosas de las pesadas de Daphne y Millicent**

**Sonríes, es lo mejor, no puedes dejar que vean como te ha afectado el rechazo de Draco**

**-Creo Pansy, que no te incumbe lo que me pase o deje de pasar ¿esta claro? pregunta Draco con tono hostil**

**-Pero Draco….yo…me preocupo dice Pansy**

**-Pues no lo hagas querida, nunca te pedí que te preocuparas por mí ¿o sí? dice Draco al tiempo que toma un sorbo de jugo de calabaza**

**-Sí, claro…tienes razón…pero yo…nuestra relación….dice Pansy**

**Algo parecido al odio brilla en sus hermosos ojos grises**

**-Dices ¿**_**nuestra relación**_**? pregunta Draco haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras**

**Pansy iba a contestar pero la mirada fría que le lanzo el rubio la deja paralizada**

**-Te diré algo continua el rubio, no existe ni existirá algo cercano a una relación entre tu y yo Pansy, jamás…nos la pasamos bien juntos cuando nos revolcamos pero…solo eso…busca alguien que te quiera, yo sinceramente no lo hago….y sin más el rubio abandonaba la mesa acompañado de Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle**

"**No debes llorar Pansy, no debes llorar…espera hasta llegar a tu cuarto…pero entonces recuerdas que lo compartes con las odiosas de Daphne y Millicent"…**

**-Cariño…lo siento tanto dice Daphne mientras le pone una mano en el hombro**

**-Es una pena que Draco se haya cansado de ti dice Millicent con falsa dulzura**

**-¡Malditas hipócritas! ¡Ustedes se alegran, déjenme! estalla Pansy con los ojos brillosos**

**Daphne y Millicent le dirigen una sonrisa burlona antes de retirarse del comedor**

**Pansy siente que su mundo se acaba, el último año, sus padres viajando y dándose la gran vida y ella…destruida…Draco no la amaba…solo la había usado para acostarse con ella…**

**Los días pasan…y cada día Draco luce más…distinto…alegre…con esa sonrisa de inequívoca señal de enamoramiento**

**¿Quién sería la maldita que se lo había arrebatado? ¿Quién sería la zorra con la que él, **_**su Draco**_**, pasaba las noches?**

**Comencé a seguirlo…pero siempre lo perdía…**

**Tal vez lo mejor sería intentar sacarle algo a Blaise…sabía que Blaise la quería…lo seduciría y le sacaría información**

**El chico en cuestión se encuentra sentado en un sillón en la sala común, se encuentra leyendo un libro**

**-Hola Blaise….**

**Pansy se acerca a él sonriendo, solo lleva puesto un sencillo vestido de manga corta y largo hasta encima de la rodilla**

**Blaise se le queda viendo en silencio unos minutos antes de volver la vista hacia su libro y después de unos segundos tensos habla…**

**-Hola Pansy…que milagro que te haz dignado a saludarme**

**-Bueno…quería charlar con alguien responde Pansy antes de sentarse muy cerca de Blaise…**

**-Ahhh…claro…como no esta Draco, pues que mejor que yo ¿no? dice con sarcasmo el chico**

**-Mmm no, para nada pero…hablando de Draco…ha estado saliendo mucho en las noches ¿no crees? pregunta Pansy**

**-Aja…ya esta…es eso ¿cierto? pregunta Blaise sonriendo**

**Pansy se hace la desentendida**

**-¿Qué cosa Blaise?**

**-Vamos Pansy, conmigo no es necesario que finjas, quieres saber a donde ha estado yendo Draco, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación**

**-Ay no….claro que no se apresura a negar Pansy**

**Pero ya es tarde para seguir fingiendo y hasta ella misma lo sabe**

**-En fin…no lo se Pansy, intenta con alguien más…como podrás ver, estoy leyendo**

_**Se acabo…es hora de rogar**_

**-Por favor Blaise…necesito saber a donde va…**

**-¿Y de que te va a servir Pansy? él obviamente esta enamorado de otra, lo sé porque el me lo ha dicho**

**-¿De quien? ¿Quién es ella? dímelo Blaise ¿Quién es ella? pregunta pansy con lágrimas en los ojos**

**-No lo se Pansy…**

**-¡Mientes! ¡Eres su mejor amigo! ¡A ti te cuenta todo! ¡Te exijo que me des el nombre de la zorra que me lo ha quitado!**

**Blaise me mira y para mi horror, comienza a reír**

**-¡Mírate Pansy! das lástima y sin más, tomando su libro se aleja rumbo al cuarto de los chicos**

**Hago un esfuerzo tremendo para no soltarme a patalear…salgo de la sala común hasta dirigirme hasta el patio trasero….sigo caminando hasta el lago….mientras me acerco veo que hay una pareja nadando desnuda dentro del lago, sus ropas desperdigadas por la hierba**

**¿Quiénes serían los estúpidos que nadaban en el lago a esas horas de la noche?**

**Me acerco detrás de un gran árbol y observo**

**Me siento desfallecer…del lago sale completamente desnudo Draco…con gotas cayendo, iluminado por los débiles rayos de la luna **

**-Vamos Herms, ya nadamos suficiente…tengo ganas de besarte dice Draco antes de dejarse caer en una toalla negra**

**-Ya voy amor responde Hermione**

**La maldita sangre sucia sale del agua para dejarse caer en brazos de Draco, **_**mi draco, mi único amor…**_

**En mi intento por escapar de esa pesadilla sin ser vista piso una rama **

**-¿Quién esta ahí? pregunta Draco con varita en mano**

**Intento correr pero la maldita zorra es más rápida**

**-¡Lumus! dice Hermione**

**-¡Tú! susurra Hermione al darse cuenta de quien es la persona que los ha interrumpido**

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Pansy? pregunta un furioso Draco**

**Ni modos, ya me han descubierto….**

**-Lo mismo he de preguntarte yo Draco dije con toda la dignidad que pude**

**-No tengo que darte explicaciones, pero estoy con mi novia ¿satisfecha? dice Draco**

**¿Satisfecha? ¿Lo estoy? por fin descubrí con quien se veía Draco por las noches, debía estar contenta ¿no? ¡Pues no! no estaba satisfecha…**

**-¿Tu novia? pregunte como una estúpida**

**-¿Estas sorda Pansy? pregunta Hermione con cara de preocupación**

**La miré con odio antes de decir**

**-Tú sangre sucia, no me hables**

**-¿Qué te sucede Pansy? ¿Por qué le hablas así a mi novia? pregunta Draco molesto**

**-Deja amor, yo se defenderme sola dice Hermione**

**Hermione mira a Pansy antes de responder**

**-Pansy, Voldemort esta destruido, se acabo la era del mote "sangre sucia" y Draco y yo somos libres de amarnos, llevamos juntos dos años, no lo hemos hecho público por razones personales, pero por favor, si tienes un poquito de dignidad vete**

**Dignidad…la muy zorra me habla de dignidad… ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco?**

**-Te juro Draco que esto no se queda así dije furiosa**

**-¿Así? ¿Y que vas a hacer Pansy? ¿Les contaras a todos que mi novia es Hermione? ¿Eso harás? pregunto Draco con una sonrisa burlona**

_**Algo no andaba bien…**_

**-Pues…sí…eso haré**

**-Bien, hazlo, pero termina de irte dijo Herms**

**-¿Acaso no temes prefecta perfecta que todos se enteren? pregunte con odio**

**-La verdad…mmm…no…**

**-¿Por qué no? pregunte**

**-Porque….la mayoría por no decir todos, ya lo saben….es…digamos… que es un secreto a voces respondió la castaña**

**-¡Malditos, mil veces malditos! dije antes de irme**

**Al día siguiente, media escuela sabía que la idiota de Pansy había descubierto el hilo negro…**

**-¿Sorprendida Pansy? me susurró la mugrosa de Ginny Weasley mientras pasaba junto a mí de la mano del odioso Harry Potter**

**La vida era una porquería…todos aceptaban que Draco y la mugrosa sangre sucia fueran novios…**

**En definitiva el mundo ha cambiado y no para bien….**

**Esta es mi historia, es mi pesadilla relatada en unas cuantas líneas, yo, Pansy Parkinson, honorable con sangre limpia corriendo por mis venas, fui cambiaba por esa….esa….zorra inmunda…una sangre sucia….**

_**Ajá, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya lo tenía escrito pero no tenía tiempo para subirlo…lindos reviews para mí…la, la, la…**_

_**Bexos**_

_**Peversa. **_


End file.
